Negación
by Lowell M
Summary: A Arthur no le gusta Afred y no le encanta todo lo que hace ¿verdad? ¿O sólo se lo niega a sí mismo? ... Rateado así por el lenguaje y temas.


He vuelto a las andadas (?) luego de casi dos años sin subir (ni escribir... casi) nada, acá está mi regreso. Estoy bastante satisfecha :) espero con el tiempo volverme buena en esto.

Bueno, es un USUK :) no tengo mucho que decir, está bastante corto. Espero que lo disfruten ;D

Hetalia no me pertenece :(

* * *

Dicen que la negación es el primer paso a toda situación trascendental. Quizás porque es más fácil, más fácil que aceptar lo difícil.

Porque no, a Inglaterra NO le gusta Estados Unidos, oh Dios no. Es más, lo odia… ¿verdad? ¿O es que simplemente el británico está en una "fase de negación"?

"No lo soporto" decía, "Es un idiota bien hecho" repetía, "Yo para nada lo crie así" refunfuñaba.

Porque él detestaba que el americano siempre tomaba el control de absolutamente todo, reuniones, congresos, como si el mundo fuese suyo. El odiaba que siempre el chico se pasease gritando por ahí lo mucho que es un héroe, y cómo las sucursales de McDonald's eran cada vez más.

Porque no, él tampoco estaba celoso de la seguridad y confianza que tenía en sí mismo el menor de anteojos.

"You're mental, Alfred" le decía cada vez que él trababa de convencerlo de hacer todo a su manera, _The American Way_, "Y mira como has deformado mi preciosa lengua ya" le regañaba cada vez que lo escuchaba decir alguna palabra americanizada, algún tipo de jerga que él había inventado o más bien, cada vez que le escuchaba hablar.

Porque no, a Arthur no le gustaba su manera de hablar, no le encantaba que le dijera _dude_ o cosas así, no, él lo odiaba, sí, lo aborrecía. No lo podía soportar y le era repulsivo todo lo que pasara por dominio del yankee ¿verdad?

Odiaba cuando le decía "Sólo media hora más" en un tono aniñado y convencedor ¿cierto?, cuando por algún gaje del destino Estados unidos se ha quedado en su casa hasta tarde e insiste en quedarse un poco más, lo detestaba ¿correcto?. Ver como luego del trabajo se cambiaba a unos simples shorts y camiseta, no le gustaba, no, a Inglaterra no le gustaba para nada.

"Me haces perder el tiempo" le decía cuando le mostraba videos de un tal PSY (amigo de Im Yong Soo/Korea) bailando extrañamente. El odiaba ver lo mucho que se divertía Alfred viéndolo bailar, detestaba contemplar su brillante y amplia sonrisa y quedarse a la par de él malgastando el tiempo frente a la computadora, ¿estamos en lo correcto?, el inglés lo despreciaba, no le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, y no lo disfrutaba, y no lo quería y definitivamente no lo extrañaba ¿si?

Porque cuando el americano miraba directo a sus ojos verdes, con una expresión tan tierna, dulce y ojos color azul profundo que parecía que le comían el alma, él lo odiaba. No le hacía sentir hadas en el estómago. No, no le pasaba nada cuando su excolonia le decía "¡Arthur mira, mira esto!", le caía mal esa informalidad y simplicidad de llamarlo por su propio nombre al salir de trabajar, cuando estaban a solas, lo enfermaba y no, definitivamente no le gustaba. No, no, no y no.

Y porque cuando estaban sentados en su sofá, solo ahí sin hacer nada, cuando el menor tiene su brazo alrededor de él y las piernas del británico están extendidas sobre el regazo del otro, para el de los ojos verdes es incomodísimo y lo repudia ¿verdad?

"No me toques, you wanker" le decía molesto cuando el imprudente Alfred bajaba un poco la mano por su espalda tratando de acercarlo más, molesto porque detestaba sentir el calor del americano cerca suyo, detestaba aspirar su aroma tan fuerte y varonil, detestaba tener que estar medio recostado en su pecho, lo odiaba, Odiaba que el otro le acariciara el cabello y le provocara escalofríos ¿o no? "I missed ya" le susurraba el de ojiazul mientras le daba un abrazo, y al inglés el caía muy mal eso ¿cierto? "Eres un malnacido idiota egocéntrico bullicioso, I can't stand you git, go fuck yourself" le decía Inglaterra, tratando de alejar con sus manos la cara del americano. Pero era inútil

"Y yo te amo mucho más" le dijo éste, dedicándole una sonrisa y plantándole un beso en los labios al de ojos verdes.

Porque cuando Estados Unidos estaba ahí, cuando Alfred tomaba su rostro y le daba un beso largo y lleno de amor, cuando se ve obligado a llevar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más grande, cuando llevan ya varios minutos con sus labios juntos y siente que unos fuertes brazos lo levantan y lo cargan hasta una habitación, Arthur lo odia con toda el alma y le da ganas de vomitar… ¿O no?

O quizá simplemente se está negando que está total y perdidamente enamorado de Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

SI ESTÁ MUY FEO NO ME DIGAN NADAAA ):

Yo amo lo tsundere que es Iggy 3

Alfie sabe totalmente que Iggy se muere por él, así que no se vayan a sentir mal (?)


End file.
